<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching by ConsultingJedi221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438095">Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b'>ConsultingJedi221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Gen, Home Invasion, I Tried, Non-Consensual Touching, Stalker Murdoc, Stalking, kind of, murdoc is obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc has been watching Mac's house for a while, but one night he decides to actually go inside...<br/>I suck at summaries, sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver &amp; Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My MacGyver (2016) Tumblr Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a drabble that was originally posted on my tumblr: whumpflumpthump.<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murdoc sat outside Angus MacGyver’s house, waiting patiently for the blonde to go to sleep. He had made a habit of stopping by MacGyver’s house when he was in the neighborhood. He would sit and watch the boy through one of his many windows as he slept, or ate dinner, or really anything. However, tonight would be different.</p><p>Looking through windows was one thing, but Murdoc wanted to be able to watch the Boy Scout without a barrier of glass between them. Tonight he was going to get that chance. MacGyver’s overprotective guard dog, Jack, had had to leave to go run some errands, and Bozer had moved out a couple of weeks prior, leaving MacGyver all alone in the house.</p><p>Finally, after waiting for around fifteen minutes, Murdoc saw MacGyver get up from the couch, where he was watching TV, and make his way to his bedroom, blissfully unaware of the danger lurking so close. Murdoc thought about how easy it would be to break in right now, and grab the blonde.</p><p>
  <em>The look on his face would be priceless.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>He would be so surprised.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It would be so easy...</em>
</p><p><br/>He thought about how MacGyver would try to defend himself, but his slim frame was no match for Murdoc’s bulk, the fight would be over in an instant</p><p>Murdoc was pulled out of his musings when he realized that the blonde had stopped turning from side to side, and the rise and fall of his chest was even and steady. MacGyver was asleep.</p><p>Murdoc slowly crept towards the front door of the house. One picked lock and fifteen seconds later, as MacGyver’s security system was basically nonexistent, he was inside. He took a moment to look around and admire all of the half-finished projects haphazardly scattered around the room, illuminated by moonlight streaming through a window. All the other times he had been inside this house, he had either not known enough about Boy Wonder to know to care, or had only barely glanced through, he had never truly saw the little pieces of the person he was so obsessed with, that were all around him.</p><p>After a few moments, Murdoc walked into the kitchen. He quickly noticed that a mug was sitting on the counter. Deciding that he had to do something to alert MacGyver to his presence, he picked up the mug and moved it to the table, on its side. Satisfied that his hint would be subtle enough to not raise too much suspicion, but enough to raise a sense of unease, Murdoc smiled to himself as he continued into Mac’s bedroom.</p><p>As he walked up to MacGyver’s bedside, he took a moment to just look at him, no glass barrier between them.</p><p>He looked so young, with his hair mussed and his legs tangled up in the covers. Murdoc reached a hand out, but left it hovering in the air above MacGyver.</p><p>
  <em>I could kill him right now, and no one would be able to stop me.</em>
</p><p><br/>He left his hand hovering a few more seconds, enjoying the power he held over the young man’s life, before lowering it back to his side. Sure, he had killed many people in his life, held their lives in his hands as he listened to them beg and plead, but this was different.</p><p>Having the power of life and death over Angus MacGyver, the one person he considered a worthy adversary, it was extraordinary, it was <em>intoxicating.</em></p><p><br/>Just at that moment, MacGyver shifted in his sleep, rolling over onto his side, so he was facing Murdoc. His facial features were softened in sleep, and his face held none of the stress and worry that plagued it when he was awake. Murdoc reached his hand out once more to ghost it over the side of MacGyver’s face, barely touching skin. Not that he was overly worried about Mac waking up, but it would make things, complicated, and Murdoc did not need that.</p><p>Mac stirred once more in his sleep, groaning softly and shifting back to his back, and Murdoc knew he should leave, the longer he spent here, the higher the chances of MacGyver waking up and discovering him.</p><p>He ran one more hand down the MacGyver’s bare back, noticing the lean muscle, but also the many scars that lined it, before turning and leaving the way he came, leaving no trace, besides the mug on the counter, of what had transpired.</p><p>
  <em>One day, MacGyver, I’ll be the one who gives you scars.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!!<br/>Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated!<br/>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>